


Reckless

by Anonymous



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The infamous first meeting of a cadet guardian and a prodigy hacker.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really, really quickly but I just wanted to post some smut. I knew I wouldn't go through with it the longer I took. Sorry about mistakes and it being rushed in general.

Dixon chewed her lip in contemplation.  “Are you sure, Bob?” 

Bob smiled at his partner.  “Yeah, it’s fine. I guess I owe you for saving my bitmap in the game last cycle.”

Dixon smiled back.  “I won’t be that long.  Thanks again, Bob.” She paused in the doorway, then placed her keytool on the table beside him.  “Here, hang on to Glitch for me in the meantime.”

He looked up at her in shock.  That was unheard of; guardians and keytools were inseparable.  “Are you serious?”

“He’s bonded with me, but you’ll be getting one soon enough, so might as well get used to it, right?”  She smiled at him. “And don’t think I would ever do this with any other guardian. Not even Turbo.” He withheld a boyish ‘alphanumeric’ and only nodded like a good cadet.  

\--------

The supercomputer.  Mouse prepared for this moment, each practice run only made her more proficient.  Any tip off of her illegal presence would be shut down in less than a nanosecond. A fleeting warning message wouldn’t be noticeable to a novice,  _ but if it was _ it would be read as an error.  Errors happen all the time.

The young sprite jumped out of the portal and ducked behind the nearest wall.  She sucked in a breath, and looked down at her shaking hands. The adrenaline coursing through her veins made it difficult to keep still.   _ I did it!   _ She smiled taking in her surroundings, but Mouse didn’t have time to just stand there in awe.  She knew this area wouldn’t stay so unpopulated at this cycle for long.

\------

Bob ran through an array of Glitch’s functions numerous times, but once that wore out he tapped his fingers against the control board impatiently.  Eventually, he set his head in his arms and almost dozed off when a soft beep caught his attention. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the readout. The warning disappeared in front of his face before he could read the whole code, but it all appeared normal.  As if it never happened.

“That was weird.”  

No one was basic enough to try and hack into the supercomputer.  Bob considered ignoring it, but something just didn’t sit well with him.  He could call for backup or at least let some superior know, but paused instead.  Why not check it out himself?

Scouting the halls seemed better than sitting in a chair in that boring room, so Bob took the opportunity to do just that.  

“Glitch, energy signal.”  The keytool popped up a small scanner with a moving dot on a radar coming right his way.  A smile settled on his face. “Alright let’s do this.” He prepared to make contact with the culprit, but then quickly decided to change his tactics, and hid his position.

A girl with wild ringlets of long, orange hair rounded the corner.  She sauntered close to the viral and deletion chambers. That place still made his skin crawl.  Then she ducked into the dark empty holding room; Bob used the opportunity to sneak behind her.

He physically shook his head to get his brain to focus on the task and not gawk at the girl. Whoever she was she didn’t belong in the super computer.  She definitely wasn’t a guardian,  _ that’s for sure _ , unless the uniform changed to black leather pants and a tank top.  He loudly cleared his throat and struck a casual pose.

\---------

_ Shit. _  Mouse inwardly hissed, but whirled around with a big smile, prepared to charm the pants off of whoever this was.  Her eyes settled on his face and the smile faltered momentarily. “Oh,” she forgot the script, not expecting _ this _ .  He was shockingly attractive, with thick silver curls, and blue skin.  

The young guardian leaned against the wall with arms crossed and a wry smile.  “Hi there.”

“Oh hi, Sugah.”  She greeted warmly.  

He cocked his head; deep brown eyes intently upon her.  “I’ve never seen you around here before.”   
  


———

There wasn’t a hint of panic or worry on her face.  Her big, doe eyes were wine colored, and if anything, she appeared glad to see him.  It truly befuddled him. For a moment, he questioned his sanity. The girl fluffed her long, blazing orange hair and winked.  “Oh honey, I’m not surprised. You wouldn’t forget a girl like me.” 

_ No, no I would not. _  Bob silently agreed.  His curiosity got the best of him.  No one would be  _ this _ brazen, maybe this wasn’t what he thought.  The girl’s eyes looked past him and her mouth fell open as if a virus was standing right behind him.  He turned his head involuntarily at her silent warning…. and cursed immediately.

The girl took off in a full spring, and already made it halfway down the hallway.  “Hey, stop!” His obligatory command seemed ridiculous. 

\-------------

Mouse had no idea where she was going, but that was fine.  Do not engage was rule number one. Once she lost the handsome guardian, she would sneak out, but she kinda liked their little chase.  

The guardian shouted again, but this time it wasn’t directed at her.  “Glitch, restraints!” Malleable metal bound her arms to her body. Mouse lost her footing, and crashed to the ground with a yelp.  

_ Caught by a guardian.  Great.  _ _ Now you’ll be in prison for minutes _ .  A pair of black boots stepped in front of her face.  “Hack in the super computer, on my watch? I don’t think so.”  

She struggled to get upright, but her captor lifted up to her feet without the rough treatment she expected.  Mouse attempted to shoulder wipe her unruly hair, which obscured the gorgeous face in her line of sight. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”  She drawled out her words, keeping contact with his pretty brown eyes. 

“A misunderstanding?”  He chuckled. “I know a hacker when I see one.”

“The name’s Mouse.”  She offered, and raised a brow.  “And I can guarantee, sweetie, you haven’t seen anyone like me before.”  

He smiled at her words.  “No, you’re an enigma, that’s for sure.”  

She hated how her smile was actually genuine.  “Is there any way you can loosen these?” She tilted her head and uncomfortably shifted in her bonds.  “Guardian…” 

“Guardian 452.”  He strut closer with the posture she expected from a young, proud guardian.

“Guardian 452?” Mouse wrinkled her nose in distaste.  That’s not the sort of name a girl calls out in bed.”

His brown eyes widened, stunned for a moment, but he couldn’t help an amused smile.  “Bob.”

Mouse stepped closer with her head lowered, and using every bit of demureness she had.  “Listen,  _ Bob _ .  If you could just let me go, I promise you won’t see me in this system again.”

He scrutinized her with a frown.  “Glitch….release.” 

She gasped at the sudden loosening of her bondage.   _ How naive can you be? _

“But I do have one condition for letting you go.”

“Sure thing, honey.  Anything you want.” She winked at him.  This was the one time she said it and meant it.

He swallowed, but quickly regained composure.  “Tell me how you did it.”

Mouse shook her head.  “No can do, Sugah.”

\---------------

Didn’t she see what he was doing for her?  The complete lack of appreciation for the favor he bestowed blew him away.  “Then congratulations, you get to see the inside of a supercomputer prison.”  His tone was more acerbic than intended.

She brought her hand up casually her fingers fingered with the gold ring on her hand.  “Okay, fine.” She took a deep breath to explain, but flashed the ring in his face. A beam of light blasted from her jewelry and nearly blinded him.  She almost made it to the door before Bob tackled her from behind, throwing her to the floor. She managed to turn, and swiped at his face with her nails.  Bob leaned back just in time, catching her hand and pinned it to the floor with the other. She hissed with fangs bared.

Bob only raised a brow and smirked down at her, trying not to stare at the sharp canines.  “And here I thought we were getting along.”

She looked over at her wrists pinned, then back up at him.  “This whole bad cop routine is kind of hot.”

He ignored the growing warmth running through his veins.  “What was all this for? I might be able to get your sentence reduced.”

She rolled her eyes, much to his annoyance.  “To know that I could.” She said simply. 

\---------------------------

“That’s it?”  He pursed his lips in disbelief.  “You risked everything for that?” His grip tightened on her wrists enough that concern flashed in her eyes.  “You can’t be that basic. Punishment for unauthorized system travel is deletion!”

Mouse furrowed her brow, did this young guardian really care what happened to her? 

“Look,  _ guardian _ , I can handle myself.  Been doing it for a while now.  But…” She adjusted herself beneath him and looked at him straddling her body.  “It looks like I got something else out of this.” She raised a brow with a seductive smile.  “You into this sort of role play, Guardian?”

His eyes widened, but he didn’t move.  “Glitch-mmph.” His command cut off when she quickly silenced him with her lips.

User, he tasted good and smelled delicious.  His body pressed down on hers, and he freed her hand.  She grasped his thick hair to pull him closer. He groaned into her mouth in response, much to her pleasure.  She bit his lower lip and pulled at his tight clothing. He grunted in pain, but much to her delight his hand gripped her thigh.    

Her hands roamed over his clothes feeling the lines of his abs.  “Are all guardians all as good looking as you or am I just lucky?” 

“You call this lucky?”  He smirked. “I didn’t say I’d let you get away.”

Mouse couldn’t help her dumb smile.  She had a soft spot for him already. “Let me?”  

“You heard me.” Emboldened and cocky, he got pleasure out of her capture.  “Now, are you going to behave?” 

Mouse smiled sweetly up at him.  He smartly took the cue as a warning, bracing quickly when she threw him off of her with a roll of her body.  He landed hard with her now on top. His eyes were wide with shock and a little bit of awe. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Well Bob, it was a pleasure to meet you,” her fingers trailed down his neck, chest, and then abdomen.  His breath deepened the lower she went. “But I’ve got to be on my way.” Instead of doing the smart thing, Mouse dove down for one last kiss.  As soon as their lips touched, she felt the rigid length in his pants press against her core with a slight rock of his hips. 

She moaned into his mouth.  His hand tangled in her hair, keeping her close.  She delved her tongue into his mouth. She couldn’t help herself from writhing on him, each press against her clit worked her up further.  

His hand traced close to the icon on her pants, while the other grabbed her ass, pulling her against him making her gasp each time.  She was not a patient girl, so when she arched her hips to his touch, and he pulled back from the icon with a sly smile she almost slapped him.

“I thought you were leaving.”  He said innocently, even when now there was a slight purple flush to his azure skin. 

“Shut up and do something!”  She could hear the desperation in her voice and hated it.  

“Right here in the middle of the hallway? Wow, you really like getting caught.”  Bob raised his brows smirking, but it quickly fell when she jumped to her feet and hauled him up with her, nearly dragging him down the hallway.  “Where are-“

———-

Bob was pushed back into the control room he and Dixon worked in.  She shouldered a door open and pushed him inside. This was NOT a good place for….anything.  Mouse nearly destroyed five consoles and monitors shoving him back to the desk. He was more worried about Dixon showing back up.

“Hey now!”  Bob barely kept upright.  “Cool it for a nanosecond.”

“Bob,” Dixon’s voice came from one of the monitors.  “We got a hack alert. I’ve been trying to contact you.  Is everything alright down there?”

He cleared his throat, suddenly the weight of what was happening became realized.  “Yeah, I’m fine and I checked out everything. It all seems...fine?”  _ Stop saying ‘fine’. _

“Hmmm, it’s very weird.  We’re doing more readings now.  I’ll be back in a bit, keep an eye out, okay?”

“Will do.”  He shut off the speaker and took a deep breath.  “Well that kind of killed the moment...right?”

He looked over at Mouse.  Her hands set on her hips and she looked upset.  “You covered for me.” She pressed him against the wall.

“Or maybe not.”  He breathed with a little smile.  She nipped his neck, kissing down to his collarbone.  He sighed at the touch of her hand grazing over the hardness in his pants.  “We don’t,” he gulped air when she squeezed him. “Have a lot of time.”

“Then stop wasting it.”  She tapped the icon on his chest, removing the guardian attire.  He waited for her to do the same, but instead she gave him a smile and gripped his cock in her bare hands.  He nearly gave himself a concussion smacking his head back against the wall as she lowered between his legs and took him slowly into her mouth.

He cursed over and over again.  It was too much. The brush of a fang along his length nearly pushed him over the edge.  He physically pulled her up and slammed her back against the wall. His eyes full of lust as he pressed the icon then immediately let his fingers fall between her legs.  He pulled one of her legs up on his hip, sliding his fingers inside her with ease. Her jaw dropped at the pleasure of being filled at all.

“You’ve done this before, right?” His voice was deeper and thick with arousal.  

She couldn’t come up with anything cute or sassy.  She just nodded her head unable to take her eyes from his brown ones.

“Having second thoughts?”  He questioned raising a brow.  But if he could feel how she coated his fingers he knew the truth.

“Not at all.”  

His smug smile only made her want him more.  She pulled him to her, kissing his full lips again, her legs wrapping around his waist, pressing his erection against her core.  He filled her slowly, both sprites lost in bliss for the moment. User, it was so good. 

The complete ridiculousness of the situation was lost on neither or them; they just didn’t care.  She bit her lip, enjoying the pleasure on his beautiful face. His eyes rolling up with each thrust as they grew in power.

His cock slipped deep enough to spark the insatiable hunger for more.  No more admiring his face and body, Mouse dug her nails into his shoulders, trying to use leverage to hit that perfect spot again.  Bob took note of her movements and did what he could to oblige. He smirked when she cried out, filling her perfectly again.

“Like that?”  He asked with a self-satisfied smile.  She allowed it, because well, he had room to boast.  There was no reason to pretend she didn’t like it, and frankly, his confidence turned her on even more.  Finally, a guy that wasn’t completely intimidated by her. 

She half laughed, half-moaned.  “Yeah, can you keep it up?” He used the impressive strength he had to at least move them from against a wall to on the desk  Now he had the leverage needed to easily get her to her breaking point.

Mouse muffled her moans against his neck, and bit into his skin.  His back arched in pleasure at the pain and a light growl escaped his lips.  That was a reaction she’d have to remember for the future. Her back arched to meet his thrusts, another cry ripped from her throat when he filled her to the brink.  She was close. So close. His ragged breath heated her neck; he wasn’t far either.

“Come in me.”  She keened. He moaned at her words.  She clenched down on him, her eyes shut tight and lost herself in bliss. As soon as her muscles tightened he slammed deep into her again; her climax crashed and pulled him along with her.  He groaned, fingers digging tightly into her hips. 

It took a nanosecond for them both to recover enough to move.  Mouse brushed back a piece of the thick hair that fell in his face.

“Is this some sort of unorthodox method of interrogation?”  She slowly came back to her senses, but hid the dread rising in her stomach. 

“Did it work?”  He joked, but the concern etched on his features didn’t match his words.  She removed herself from beneath him once he gave her some space and clothed herself quickly.  

Dixon’s voice came from down the hall.   “Bob, the track on the hacker worked, but it looks like you got him first.”

“That’s my cue to-”  Mouse was cut off as her wrists were handcuffed together.  “What the hell?” She glared at Bob over her shoulder. “Are you seriously arresting me?”

“It wasn’t part of the plan,” he murmured.  “I’ll figure out something.” A door slid open and Dixon appeared.  He attempted to run a hand through his hair. He flashed the approaching woman a smile.  “Dixon.”

Her eyes went over Mouse and she frowned.  “This is who hacked the super computer? Some...kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” she growled and lunged at the woman, but Bob grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  

“I’ll take her to the brig.”  Bob said hastily as he tugged her away.  

“Good work.  I’ll make sure Turbo knows about this.”  She said as Glitch flew back to his owner.  

“Did you hear her?”  Mouse twisted her neck to glare at him.

“Well, it is unheard of.”  He said quickly. “These are security programs that even the best of the best can’t hack.  So a girl from some random system just jumped right through is a little hard to believe. Who taught you all this?”

Mouse rolled her eyes.  “Like I’m telling you anything, 452.”  

He shot her a hurt look, and Mouse hated how it made her feel inside  “Look, I really didn’t mean for this to happen. I swear it.” He said as they approached a giant cage.  His sincerity was obvious, but it didn’t help her situation.

The doors opened and she walked in without a fight.  The restraints disappeared as the giant forcefield locked her in.  “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” She moved to the back wall and glanced around.  As she assessed her surroundings and figured out her escape plan, she calmed.  “Just doing your job, right? You sure know how to show a girl a good time,” Mouse put her hands on her hips, relishing in the awkwardness.  

He shrugged with a small smile.  “I’d like to think so.” His lips turned to a frown, “But seriously, I’ll figure out something.”

Mouse waved her hand dismissively,  “Darlin’, I got it handled."

“Handled?!  This is the Super--” Bob stopped himself and took a breath.  “Okay, I’m going to trust you’re as good as you say.”

Mouse blew him a kiss as he gave her one last guilty glance over his shoulder.  It was too bad this was probably going to be the last time she saw this sprite. 

“Even though….”  His voice echoed in the chamber.  “I did catch you to begin with...”

Mouse rolled her eyes and spun the ring on her finger.  “Next time we run into each other, Guardian, I won’t let you catch me, at least not that easily.”

She looked at a nice smooth spot on the cell wall.  A little vandalizing on top of breaking and entering, why not?  They’ll remember who broke in and OUT of the supercomputer.  
  



End file.
